


沙棘

by wpqkkxx



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Kudos: 1





	沙棘

鲍德温四世沉默着，面前鎏金色的棋盘上略略显露出一局杀伐果断的棋路，缠着绷带的手轻轻地垫住下巴，盖着白色头纱的君主像极了一座圣洁的雕像。

大抵是没人想得到，眼前浑身散发着浓烈药草味道的人会是圣城的君主——他太温和，又太恬静，本应号令群臣的霸气在他这里倒悉数变成了说不出的野心——棋局仍在继续，面前看起来已经快要同归于尽的招数套路变成了难以解开的深刻迷题。

“陛下，”坐在君主对面下棋的人说话了，他脸上有着些许参差不齐长短不一的伤痕，身上穿着毫无装饰的布衣，面相看起来要比年轻的君主年长几分，“该用药了。”

听闻提醒的君主并没有动，他仍旧将思维沉浸在面前棋局的解法，作为对手的男人也未逾越的做出催促的姿态，他手里捧着一杯氤氲着袅袅香气的麦茶，有一口没一口的品尝着清甜苦涩的味道。他们的四周站着准备给君主换药的侍从，但是没有任何一人敢上前打搅眼前氛围极好的两个人。

半晌过后，鲍德温捏起做工精美的棋子，套路刁钻的将对方的国王逼死在了角落。随后那人安然一笑，从座位上站起身，对着他所侍奉的高贵的君主施下一拜表达了他的敬意以及愿赌服输的信守承诺。

赢了一盘看起来几乎不可能反杀的棋局，鲍德温四世的心情显得十分不错，他扶着椅子的扶手慢慢站起来，将自己的一只手交给身旁准备搀扶他的侍从，语气颇为轻快地对那个男人顺道：“你说过的，要陪我去花园里转转。”

年纪稍大的男人脸上带笑地回着他的君主，他的神明：“还请陛下不要迟了约定才是。”两个人的笑声在书房中淡然的回响，即使这位笑起来并不多么好看，配上他脸上那些个略有些狰狞的刀疤看起来有些吓人，但是却没有人敢否认自己的陛下对于这位浑身充满着肃杀之气的男人有着比旁人更多的好感。

“只不过是一只鲍德温脚下的猎犬罢了。”

朝臣们都这样称呼他，敌人们都这样嘲弄他，时间长了甚至连他的名字众人都早已忘记，大多数人都叫他卡尔本（كلب/Kalb/猎犬），以至于这个名字太过响亮，原本侮辱性质的外号居然逐渐变成萨拉丁军队中人人闻言色变的鬼神。

没有人知道这个只为鲍德温四世举起长剑的男人竟是长着一张如此普通的脸庞，普通到有着丑陋的模样。卡尔本的眉眼并不下乘，常年征战的习惯让他看起来板直的如同一面银灰色的军旗，唯独他的眼神中汇聚着不散的杀戮之气，那些血色风暴似乎任何人都会被吞噬其中，唯独他侍奉的君主除外。

卡尔本站在耶路撒冷的王宫之中，修葺极好的装潢似乎让战争的硝烟都变得遥不可及了一些，浓郁的花香以及面饼的香味使他紧绷的肩膀都有了些许缓和的迹象。他的左手搭在长剑的剑柄上，顶端镶嵌的红宝石不知道在哪一次战斗中被震碎了一块，遗留下来的半边仍旧散发着沉静的光芒。

作为直属于鲍德温四世的亲信部队，领队的卡尔本没有自己的封地，君主曾向他许诺要将拥有着最肥沃土地的城池和耶路撒冷最美的女性赏赐给他。

这样放在他人身上皆是无上荣光的赏赐到了这个只为战争而生的男人嘴里却成了多余的累赘，他不需要，也没有必要，从不违抗鲍德温四世任何要求的猎犬第一次咬紧牙关不吃主人递到嘴边的美味——这是他的骄傲。

自那以后，鲍德温四世也晓得了自己这位最信任的骑士究竟是什么样的性格，赏赐的东西不再是令人艳羡的领土仆从，反而是通过精挑细选的骏马和铠甲——那才是这只猎犬应该拥有的东西。

“卡尔本。”

正当男人在庭院中出神的时候，背后传来一声唤他名字的娇柔女音，起先他愣了半晌，毕竟鲍德温四世因为身体缘故不亲近女色是众人皆知的事情，后庭不应该会出现女性才是，但转念一想卡尔本便了然了来者的身份——鲍德温四世的家姐，美颜绝世的西比拉公主。

“西比拉殿下，”卡尔本转身，对着艳丽貌美的女性施了一个标准的骑士礼，“贵安。”

西比拉搁着一层薄纱，流转的美眸审视着眼前向她行礼的年轻男人——起初看见卡尔本的西比拉是有些好奇，她至于眼前这个男人的了解仅限于那些仆从侍女们口中闲聊时得知的闲言碎语，而且大多数还都不是什么正面的描述——今日一见，倒也算是破解了她心中的一些疑问，比如这个男人到底没有长出三头六臂，也不过就是个普通的样貌的男性罢了。

“你是来向我弟，陛下汇报军情的吗？”西比拉同卡尔本一道站在走廊下，她身上熏香的气味浓郁过了头，闻惯沙漠干燥澄澈空气的骑士不动声色的皱了皱眉，随后回答问题：“是的，陛下来了信件，正好我回来看看母亲。”

传说中茹毛饮血的猎犬卡尔本说话的语气也不像他人形容的那样凶神恶煞，西比拉想，算得上是一板一眼的正经回答。

听闻身旁人说话尊敬疏离的口气，娇俏端庄的女性用余光稍微赞许了卡尔本的态度，不咸不淡的继续问：“您母亲呢？她身体还好？”

“家妹在照顾她，许久没有见她，老人家有些记不清我的模样了，”卡尔本说到这里居然从嘴角露出一丝不可察觉的笑意来，“她诚信上帝，我主也必将保佑她。”

话音刚落，西比拉脸上的薄纱也无法再阻挡这个绝世美人的动容笑意，她倒是对弟弟欣赏的男人越来越中意，不是男欢女爱的中意，而是得知了某种激动人心的真相后的欢呼雀跃——这一点要是被她那个心智过于成熟的君王弟弟知道了，少说也得笑话她小孩子心意。

两个人的谈话结束，为了防止旁的有心机的人拿他们相处的事情在背后瞎说闲话，机敏如西比拉，她叫过身旁的侍女，让侍女去询问鲍德温四世换药的情况。

片刻后侍女小跑着回来，在西比拉身旁耳语了几句。

“我弟弟情况不错，他正准备叫人去喊你，”高贵的女性领着侍女转身离去，声音轻柔而典雅，“他不甚欢喜你，待他多见识些。”

卡尔本又施一礼。

西比拉公主前脚刚走，鲍德温四世的仆从后脚就赶来了，年纪不大的少年气喘吁吁的向卡尔本施礼，然而却被不喜欢这些繁文缛节的骑士一把掺起，让他带领自己去往鲍德温四世的后院。

鲍德温四世的后院鲜少有其他人能够有资格涉足，这里种植着数不清种类的花朵和植物，换了一身白色罩袍的君主看起来状态甚好，背着手漫步在精心打理的花园当中，“玫瑰总是太艳丽了，”高贵传奇的君主呢喃细语，“月季又有些寡淡。”

嗓音沙着的鲍德温四世背着手缓慢的在不算大的花园里一步一步的衡量着他所能够到达的距离，卡尔本也不掩饰自己眉眼之间的喜悦，踱步走到陛下的身旁，亦步亦趋地跟在他所侍奉的神明背后。

走到一束野菊花旁边时君主突然停下了脚步，侧过头，蓝色浑浊的瞳孔注视着那些生命力极为旺盛的花朵，如同自言自语般对那些细嫩坚强的野生植物说道：“你喜欢什么样的花朵？”

“…我更爱沙棘。”

下意识的接过了问题，卡尔本答完便开始后悔了，但君主没有责怪他，反倒是用着他一贯温和的声音洗刷着听惯金戈铁马的耳膜：“倒像是你会说的回答。”

儒雅谦和的声音落在常年泡在血水里的男人的心尖上，一字一句皆用血肉筑城永恒。骑士没有继续接话，步伐稳健的跟在鲍德温四世背后，沉默寡言的品尝着空气中残留的，混合着花香和苦涩气味的神秘礼物。

猎犬并不是真的猎犬，唯独在经历过那样的一场战争后，即使是最虔诚的信徒皆愿意为眼前之人奉献上最诚挚的信仰，成为匍匐在其脚下的一名卑微的浑身血腥的刽子手，卡尔本也不会例外。

曾经的他也不过是沙蒂永的雷纳德领主手下的一名再普通不过的士兵，信仰也并没有多么真诚，可家中自从父亲去世后便辉煌不再，作为长子的他去为领主卖命便成了最后不是办法的办法。然而出人意料的是，卡尔本在这方面意外的很有天赋，在获得了几次不大不小却至关重要的胜利后，他获得了前任团长的举荐，成为了一支小分队的队长。

同样令他做梦都没有想到的是自己会有一天能够拥有见到统治着耶路撒冷的至高君主的机会。

年轻的君王端坐于高位之上，但卡尔本感受不到任何从眼前上位者身上传递而来的蔑视和厌弃，更多的像是一种试探，一种好奇的心态——那时的他们一个刚刚十六岁，一个方才度过十八岁的生日。

“抬起头来，骑士，”君王发话，卡尔本不敢不从，他抬起头，视线惶恐错乱的不知要如何放置，最后阴差阳错的落在了本不应该直视的人的脸上，“让我看看你的容颜。”

那时的鲍德温四世早已是远近闻名的麻风君主，疾病的折磨不再局限于他的四肢和躯体，它们如同茂密的爬山虎一般开始往年轻英俊的神明脸上攀爬——至高的国王也无法从上帝的折磨中逃离，布满疲惫的双眼依旧澄澈着激荡的蓝色——卡尔本能够看出这位少年国王俊美的容颜，那张布满了慈爱和仁厚的脸庞上纵然展示出未来恐惧的苦果，却也让骑士一眼万年。

更不用说后来那场让鲍德温四世威名远扬的战争，令上帝都为之动容的祈祷以及骑在白马上意气风发的圣城之主。

卡尔本救驾来迟，小队从三百人厮杀到鲍德温四世身边时已经不足百人，作为领队骑士，他的脸上布满了血腥，精钢打造的长剑布满了人类脂肪留下的粘稠物，虽然没有受伤，但是从萨拉丁的精英骑兵中突围还是令年轻的骑士几欲崩溃。

“抬起头来，”鲍德温四世端坐在白马之上，金线绣成的精美铠甲在阳光下熠熠生辉，卡尔本却知道，眼前体弱多病的君主只不过是在强忍痛苦，“卡尔本，不必向我低头。”

“陛下，我怕身上脏污污染您的躯体和精神，这样的做法是我主所不允许，”卡尔本诚惶诚恐，他知道鲍德温四世不是在意那些东西的人，但心里却又一个声音不断地冲着自己嘶吼面前之人是多么的难能可贵，“请允许我洗去敌人的污血再来您身边侍奉。”

鲍德温四世笑了起来，他的笑声也是温柔的近乎温平，如同圣城最好的蜂蜜，使人甘之若饴。他搀扶着仆从的手臂走到卡尔本的面前。离得近了，对于人类身体反应极端敏锐的猎犬很快便嗅到君主身体的异样——他在发烧，呼吸声都夹杂着短促的沙哑——卡尔本反应过来，不着痕迹的向后退了一步，不让鲍德温四世的手接触到他身上的污秽。

“你不用躲我，卡尔本，我知道自己的情况，”鲍德温四世看着眼前摘去头盔的青年，棕黄色的短发被挤压的有些变形，沾染着人体组织的发梢无措的粘在一起，“站起身，卡尔本，站起来…！”

少见的严肃语气令卡尔本浑身一抖，他缓缓的直起身，远比君主高大的身形几乎将面前的上位者笼罩在阴影之中。缠着纱布的手抚摸上了卡尔本受伤的面颊，微微颤抖的触感差点让面前的骑士泪如雨下。

随后，鲍德温四世收回了手，转瞬即逝的温柔被君王的威压碾碎至无形，他抽出自己腰间的佩剑交给卡尔本，朴素的长剑只有在剑柄地尾端镶嵌了一颗价值不菲的红宝石。

“为我张开獠牙吧，猎犬，”语气坚毅，不可反抗，“为我沾染血腥吧，卡尔本。”

“Yes, my king.”

蒙吉萨一战真正让卡尔本站在了人前，他拥有着等同于一城之主的权力，可以和朝臣们站在鲍德温四世面前议论朝政，在这个充满机遇和机会的国家里为自己的利益分一杯羹——但卡尔本没有，日益成长起来的骑士训练出一支直属于耶路撒冷君王的骑兵，他们日夜守卫着耶路撒冷的安全，这个年纪轻轻就拥有着庞大权力的男人的选择让所有人都松了一口气——守卫边疆。

卡尔本几乎不回耶路撒冷，他利用鲍德温四世赏赐给自己的金钱为母亲和妹妹一家人置办了一套规格不低的宅院，他自己虽然有房间，但是那间房子里几乎不会迎来它主人的安眠。鲍德温四世也问过卡尔本，为什么不愿意经常回家，骑士的回答冷硬得不近人情。

“没有必要，我主会赐予他们荣光。”

坐在书房中写写画画的君王哑然失笑，他示意对方放轻松，将一盘棋局放在了他们之间。

“打败我，卡尔本，”鲍德温四世的脸不知何时被精美的银质面具遮挡了起来，困露出的部分仍能窥探到他年轻时的英俊貌美，“如果输给我，你今晚就必须回家。”

当夜，卡尔本睡在了自己家，距离上一次感受家庭的温暖不知怎的已经时隔五年。

如今，年龄渐长的卡尔本不会再在鲍德温四世面前诚惶诚恐，他们是多年的老友又是恪守本分的君臣。本来不大的花园他们几乎走了一整个下午——卡尔本和鲍德温四世站在花园最寂静的地方，面前是一簇密密麻麻的沙棘，枝干上已然有了结果的迹象，密密麻麻的爬满了整片枝头。

过几个月便二十三岁的君主将缠着绷带的手放在他身后的卡尔本的手中，腐败殆尽的皮肤隔着厚厚的布料还是感受得到骑士掌心干燥柔和的温度，被面具遮住的脸庞不知凝聚出了什么样的表情，但卡尔本知道，他知道，十六岁的君主对他做出了什么样的表情，即使它转瞬即逝，但那是他为此付出一生的证明。

“为我，卡尔本，”鲍德温四世声音颤抖，“为我。”

“为您，我主，”卡尔本放轻力道握住掌心中似乎一触即碎的圣物，“为您。”

当天卡尔本没有留在耶路撒冷城内，他从王宫内出来后便接到了情报，萨拉丁的军队似乎又有异动。他让人向君主奉上情报，并且托人留下口信，愿主护佑君主的荣光——然而情报却立刻被其他人截下没能够及时交给鲍德温四世。

自那以后，鲍德温四世未曾再次收到任何来自卡尔本的信息，直至转年二月，萨拉丁再次大举进攻圣城耶路撒冷，由于情报没能及时上报，作为守城的第一道防线，卡尔本披挂上阵，率领着他的三千精兵对抗来自埃及的数万大军，但他们却是在孤军奋战。

卡尔本抬头，看着手中长剑尾端残缺的红宝石，嘴中溢出的鲜血瞬间填满了他的喉管，拼尽全力将断裂的长剑插进面前试图砍下他首级的敌人的胸腹，他的左胸也终于被再度贯穿。

猎犬的獠牙布满伤痕，他跪坐在荒凉无垠的荒漠上，体内的生机在一点一滴的消失，逐渐放大的瞳孔里看不见随后，他看见的景色陡然间变成了与荒漠连接的蓝天……

三千精英骑兵无一脱战，全部阵亡，包括领队的骑士也被萨拉丁砍下了头颅作为示威的信物悬挂起来。直到鲍德温四世得到情报后带领着援军亲自出征，才将卡尔本一部分的尸体抢回下葬。

战争暂时停止后，商讨下一步行动的鲍德温四世没有旁人想象中的出离愤怒，他端坐高位，沉默不语，腿上放着一柄染血的断剑，剑柄尾端的红宝石熠熠生辉，与他蓝色浑浊的瞳孔形成一种难以形容的强烈反差。

卡尔本最后的模样没人敢让他看见，但不难想象那位曾让敌人闻风丧胆的年轻将领的死亡竟是如此的悲壮惨烈。

身体每况愈下的君主注视着座位下不断争吵的朝臣领主——他是君主，他是国王，他是耶路撒冷的主人也是上帝的仆从——所有一切的苦难尽数选择隐藏，面具后残破的面孔余留着属于鲍德温四世的温柔。

“为您。”

耳边伴随着低沉温和的声音，沙棘的果实掉落在地。

-END-


End file.
